<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, it’s Gotham but we don’t push daisies here. Unless... by youngjusticewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351983">Baby, it’s Gotham but we don’t push daisies here. Unless...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter'>youngjusticewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If you feed a Robin a cookie he’ll want a glass of milk. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(look I love Wreck it Ralph okay), Gen, Harley Quinn is a bad guy but this does not mean she is a bad guy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Under the Red Hood, Resurrected Jason Todd, same goes for Ivy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found a kid,” was the first thing Harley blurted out. If there was a bit of panic in her voice well this was Gotham but someone pushing daisies really hadn’t ever happened in this city. So Harley was allowed to be a bit freaked out now that she gotten over her shock at seeing that signature gymnast move she had seen only two kids be able to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If you feed a Robin a cookie he’ll want a glass of milk. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, it’s Gotham but we don’t push daisies here. Unless...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy was the first one she called even though retrospectively Selina might have been a smarter choice; it was just Ivy was the first person she always called. </p><p>“I found a kid,” was the first thing Harley blurted out. If there was a bit of panic in her voice well this was Gotham but someone pushing daisies really hadn’t ever happened in this city. So Harley was allowed to be a bit freaked out now that she gotten over her shock at seeing that signature gymnast move. </p><p>“And?” Ivy asked, waiting for a reply. Because Harley always had a soft spot in her heart for kids and animals other people might be terrified off; example a being: Brucie, her hyena. </p><p>“He did something he shouldn’t have done.” It was vague, yeah, but Harley wasn’t stupid enough to say, hey I think I stumbled upon a dead Robin that isn’t dead. (Look she might no longer be in a relationship with Joker but that didn’t mean Harley didn’t have an ear out for what was going on the with Bats.) Someone could have her phone tapped and then there was also the fact she was still in the alley with the almost brain dead Robin. </p><p>“As in he’s a meta, the kid had done something illegal, or he did something you don’t like?” Bless Ives. She had the patience to figure out what Harley was freaking out about along with just dealing with crazy, stupid Harley in general. You can be smart - Harley had several degrees after all - but you can be real stupid too. That and you can be lacking a few marbles in the sanity and common sense department. </p><p>“Can you just pick us up? I’ll explain when you get here.“ Harley was on parole. She had nothing but her skates to get around because of course the police department wasn’t going to let her keep that limo Ives and her had stolen from Bruce Wayne that one time. </p><p>Ivy let out a sigh, “Can I pick up in an hour?” She asked. “I picked up the phone while I was middle of strangling a corporate-“ </p><p>“Oh you should have said something! We’ll go find something to eat until then. Good luck and I’ll break you out if you get caught.” Harley didn’t need to her friend’s face to those words had caused a smile to break out on Ivy’s face.</p><p>After the call ended Harley’s blue eyes once more fell on the homeless Robin. As a kid her mom had told her to stop feeding strays ‘cause they follow Harley home. This one was pretty much brain dead so there was no worry of that happening after Harley and Ives figured out what was going on. </p><p>(...Right?) </p><p>“So how does burgers sound kid?” Harley asked and when there was no answer well burgers it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you ever have a plot bunny and it’s like yes, I must go write this right now and ignore everything else I need to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>